secretS
by Tsume-en-Force
Summary: Yuya lycéenne solitaire va rencontrer les nouveaux dont l'aura lui fait étrangement penser à son frère décédé. N'oublie pas petite fille que quand on cherche des secrets, les notres ne sont jamais loin, la vérité sur toi et eux n'est pas si différente...


Voilà une nouvelle fic! Je sais que j'avais dit que je ne publirais rien tant que je n'avait pas terminé Rencontre mais voilà; j'ai craqué ! De plus malgrés l'aide de ma super béta-lectrice Hilaidora que je remercie profondément, il y aura peut être encore des fautes dont je m'excuse d'avance. Donc lisez et profitez, c'est un ordre ! ^^

* * *

Prologue.

Yuya vit seule depuis un an. Un an où elle a appris à se débrouiller seule, se lever seule, manger seule. Apprendre à ne dépendre que de soi-même pour se nourrir, payer le loyer, aller au lycée et rentrer.

Faire la lessive et le ménage ça elle y était habituée depuis longtemps, après tous son grand frère n'avait jamais été très doué avec un balais ou une éponge à la main.

Une fois, alors qu'elle rentrait du collège, elle le retrouva par terre, trempé jusqu'aux os. La maison semblait avoir survécu à une catastrophe naturelle. Le rez-de-chaussée était inondé par une machine à laver qui ne voulait pas comprendre que, si elle lavait _tout_ le linge en une fois avec la triple dose de lessive, elle pouvait parfaitement remplir son rôle. Il est bien connu que les machines à laver sont de véritables têtes de mule! Et que celles à laver la vaisselle ne sont pas mieux. Ainsi la cuisine se retrouva dans le même état. Son grand frère, loin d'être découragé s'était muni d'un seau et d'une serpillère et, des flammes plein les yeux, finit par tremper également le couloir d'entrée après avoir trébuché. Mouillant dans le même élan les chaussettes d'une Yuya très surprise.

Après une explication mouvementé et deux ou trois fou-rires, celle-ci avait décidé de se charger du ménage et de lui laisser la responsabilité du rangement et de la cuisine (oubliant la vaisselle bien entendu !).

Etrangement il était très doué dans ces deux domaines, ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas de sa petite sœur! Il réussissait même à trier, tant par ordre alphabétique que par épaisseur les livres et les chaussettes en un temps record. Pour rire, elle lui avait demandé si il ne lui cachait pas une super vitesse de super héro. Il lui avait répondu en souriant qu'il n'était pas un super héro.

Il excellait également à la confection de petit plats. Elle ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu manger quand elle était petite pourtant il lui préparait toujours ce qu'elle préférait…Jusqu'à ce que dans un élan de naïveté elle ait demandé pourquoi elle avait le droit de manger des gâteaux à volonté alors que ces amis devait supporter une entrée, un plat (avec des légumes !) et un dessert.

Il lui avait jeté un regard bouleversé avant de se précipiter à la presse la plus proche. Après avoir acheter la collection complète de « Une alimentation saine pour des enfants sains » et « comment s'occuper d'un enfant à l'usage des jeunes parents » il avait commencer à lui préparer des repas dignes de grand-chefs et de rester, puis plus tard de manger avec elle (sous le conseil avisé du romancier évidement). A croire qu'il n'avait jamais su ce que mangeait un humain moyen jusqu'à ce jour.

Nozomu… son beau, rigolo, bizarre, secret, grand frère Nozomu.

Il lui avait toujours paru magnifique, normal ! Après tout c'était son grand frère ! Et avec ses yeux et ses cheveux noir d'encre, la plupart des femmes étaient d'accord avec elle.

Il y avait autre chose cependant. Quelque chose qu'elle n avait jamais compris…. Un sentiment qu'elle éprouvait en sa présence… plutôt une sensation. _Ce _n'était pas vraiment désagréable juste bizarre. _Ce_ n'était pas vraiment une odeur ou un bruit, mais sa se dégageait de lui aussi naturellement qu'une respiration. Elle avait aussi remarquer que, si cette_ sensation _lui était réconfortante, elle semblait plutôt déstabiliser la plupart de son entourage.

C'était un mystère, et aujourd'hui, l'une des seules choses qui lui permettait de survivre.

Lorsque ses parents moururent, c'est lui qui l'avait prise en charge, ce présentant au foyer comme un parent éloigné. Obtenir la garde d'une enfant de quatre ans quand on en paraît à peine vingt est difficile, mais à chaque opposition il avait donné une réponse, mettant en avant son statut de cousin éloigné et ainsi de dernier membre de sa famille, tous étant soit morts soit injoignables.

Elle avait donc quitter l'orphelinat. Et découvert une nouvelle vie, découvert un grand frère qui avait ri avec elle, s'était moqué d'elle, pleuré avec elle. Il l'avait consolé de la mort de ses parents, prenant leur place dans sa vie. Et aujourd'hui…

Aujourd'hui il lui manquait.

Parce que le vide qu'il avait comblé était de nouveau plus béant que jamais.

Et elle vivait..

Elle apprenait…

Pleurait …

Seule.

Parce que c'était son grand frère et qu'il était parti, comme ses parents.

* * *

« DRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGG ! »

Plus rapide que l'éclair, un poing délicat vin heurter le pauvre réveil qui fut expédié en ligne directe au paradis des horloges.

Une silhouette se redressa sous les couvertures, puis se figea. Comme en attente. En attente d'un rire qui ne viendrait jamais. En silence, elle se glissa hors de son cocon tiède, puis de sa chambre pour rejoindre en frissonnant le couloir glaciale.

Ramassant au passage des vêtements propres, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Evitant les mines vestimentaires, elle se planta devant le miroir.

« Beurk » était la première chose qui lui vain à l'esprit devant son reflet. Ses cheveux d'un or pale, ressemblaient plus à un champ de bataille qu'autre chose, des cernes soulignaient ses yeux émeraude et le terme « papier mâcher » convenait parfaitement à son visage.

Elle secoua violemment la tête, ébouriffant sa crinière, avant de plonger sous la douche.

Après avoir repris figure humaine, elle enfila en vitesse t-shirt, jean et pull tout en ingurgitant son petit déjeuner. Elle sorti de son appartement à 7h20, remettant (encore une fois) le rangement de celui ci à plus tard.

Grâce à une circulation relativement calme, elle descendis du tram 20 minutes avant le début des cours. En soupirant, elle franchi le portail du lycée où quelques fumeurs stationnaient.

Elle était en dernière année de lycée, le bac qui l'attendait au tournant ne la gênait pas outre mesure ses notes étant plus qu'excellentes. En faite elle s'ennuyait. Tous lui paraissait beaucoup trop facile et donc sans intérêt. Seule les maths (qui étaient plus un cas tête qu'une réel difficulté) et l'éducation physique lui semblaient intéressants. Peut être parce que ses deux profs en particulier semblaient avoir mis un point d'honneur à la tenir occupée, celle de math allant jusqu'à lui donner des exercices de type universitaire en supplément.

Souriant à cette pensé pour la première fois de la journée, elle se dirigea vers son « coin ».

Depuis la mort de son frère elle avait découvert que la plupart de ses amis n'étaient pas aussi attaché à elle qu'ils ne le paraissaient. Après cette constatation, elle avait rapidement pris l'habitude de rester seule. Son « coin » était l'endroit parfait pour cela : trop exposé pour cacher les amoureux en trop plein d'hormones et assez étroit et éloigné pour ne pas être squatté par les autres groupes d'étudiants.

Cet endroit de prédilection se situait dans le couloir que formait les deux bâtiments principaux. Leurs toits permettaient de rester au sec tout au long de l'année, tandis que selon le mur ou elle s'appuyait elle était à l'ombre ou au soleil à volonté. ( ce qui est très pratique l'été en période de canicules).

Seuls inconvénients, sa position centrale faisait qu'il était à l'opposé des deux entrées du bâtiment, ce qui ne la dérangeais pas vraiment, ayant pris l'habitude de rentrer en classe après la sonnerie afin d'éviter les bousculades quotidiennes.

Pendant son trajet, elle remarqua que les élèves semblaient plus excités que d'habitude. Fronçant les sourcils elle se rapprocha légèrement d'un groupes de lycéennes gloussantes.

Ce qu'elle entendis se rapprochait un peu de ça :

« Ils sont trooop beau ! », « t'as vu le brun ? avec le ptit garçon ce qu'ils sont miiiiignooons ! »

« la fille gothique aussi elle a la classe ! », « ….et t'as vu son bandana ? Il est trop cool ! »,

le tout entre-coupé de « wahou ! » et de « kyaaaaaa ».

Elle secoua la tête de dépit. Franchement ça ne servait à rien de s'exciter pour une bande de nouveaux élèves! D'accord ils étaient arrivés presque quatre mois après la rentrée de septembre mais il n'y avait pas de quoi fouetter un chat!

Yuya ne les avait encore jamais vu. Ils étaient arrivés la veille pendant son jour de « sèche ».Et franchement elle s'en fichait, contrairement à l'ensemble du lycée elle avait oublié jusqu'au jour de leur arrivé. La rumeur disait qu'ils venaient d'un lycée de riche, prestigieux et privé (mais surtout de riche). L'attention des étudiants, en particulier des étudiantes leur était donc totalement acquise.

Yuya quand à elle se demandait ce qu'ils venaient faire dans ce bahut, après tous même si sa réputation n'était pas mauvaise elle n'était pas prestigieuse pour autant. Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à être transféré ici. Ce mystère à part, ils n'avaient rien d'intéressant. De toute façon ce n'était pas son problème et à moins qu'ils ne viennent la déranger comme l'avait fait certain au début, elle ne leur parlerait sans doute jamais.

Alors qu'elle longeait le mur qui la menait à son coin elle se figea.

« Qu'est ce que… ? » Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle avait cru _sentir_ quelque chose, chose qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis prés d'un an…

C'était stupide, _Il_ était mort et ça n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Elle avait du rêver. Elle repris sa marche tranquillement pour se figer deux mètres plus loin. Ses yeux s'élargirent. Non elle n'avait pas rêvé! C'était _ça_ sans vraiment l'être, c'était différent d'avec son grand frère mais c'était _ça_ quand même.

Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer et sans s'en rendre compte elle pressa le pas. Elle voulait savoir! Savoir d'où ça venait, savoir ce que c'était mais surtout elle voulait s'en rapprocher.

Parce qu'aujourd'hui, cette _sensation_, son cœur qui battait, sa curiosité, sa peur étaient les seules choses qui lui rappelaient son bonheur perdu.

Elle ne marchait plus, elle courait. De plus en plus vite mais ce n'était pas assez, pourquoi?

Pourquoi ne pouvait elle pas allez plus vite ? Elle accéléra encore.

Ses pieds claquaient contre le sol, tout devint comme amplifié les sons, les odeurs, les détails,_ tout_. Elle se sentait comme absorbée par un tourbillon la précipitant toujours plus loin, plus vite vers…

Puis plus rien. Elle trébucha avant de s'étaler par terre. La _sensation_ avait disparu…

Elle se trouvait à deux mètres de l'angle du mur qui marquait le début de son « coin ».

Elle repris sa respiration, tentant de calmer les palpitations de son cœur ainsi que sa déception. Franchement à quoi s'attendait elle ?

« T'as entendu ? C'était quoi ?

- Sans doute les rouages de ton cerveau. Tu devrait les faire marcher de temps en temps.

- Tu veux t' battre sal gosse ?

- Sire Hidet…Tigre rouge calmez vous !

Yuya se leva d'un coup. Hors de question qu'on la vois dans cette position ! Ou plutôt essaya de se relever. Ses jambes ne la portaient plus. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais couru aussi vite de sa vie. Et d'abord qu'est ce que ces gars foutaient dans SON coin ? Ils s'étaient perdus ou quoi ?

Serrant les dents elle refis un essais pour se mettre debout. BORDEL !

Elle était bonne pour rester sur le banc en cour de sport. Et Merde ! Déjà qu'elle avait loupé celui de la veille, là c'était le comble ! Sa jambe était éraflée bien qu'elle ne saigne pas et l'ébauche d'un magnifique bleu se peignait sur son genoux gauche.

« C'est pas mal cet endroit, au moins on est au calme !

Yuya fronça les sourcils, elle ne connaissait pas ces voix..

- Tu veut dire, plus au calme qu'hier ou ces filles t'ont assaillie de questions ? Ou plus au calme, quand Akira s'est fait arracher sa veste ?

- Allons mon petit Sasuke, tu doit être plus gentil avec les femmes si tu veut pouvoir profiter des plaisirs d'adultes plus tard (^^)!

- Au faite ou est passé Akira ? On l'as pas vu depuis ce matin !

- Il boude encore parce que son grand frère n'est pas la !(^^) Mais vu le caractère de Kyo, il n'y a rien d'étonnant !

- Je pense que Muramasa-sama saura le faire changer d'avis, il ne peut jamais rien lui refuser longtemps. Akira-san n'aura sûrement que quelques semaines à attendre. Mais je me demande aussi ou il est passer.

- Tu t'inquiète pour lui Mahiro ? Akira en a de la chance(^^)! »

Yuya se posait la même question. Non pas sur l'inquiétude de cette Mahiro mais de où se trouais le cinquième gars. Elle avait compris que ces types étaient les nouveaux mais elle avait entendu dire qu'ils n'étaient que quatre et non cinq et encore moins de l'arriver d'un sixième ! Les ragots n'était vraiment plus fiables !

« Le problème c'est que si Kyo rapplique, Okuni ne sera pas loin derrière ! Vu son physique elle passera difficilement pour une étudiante normale !

- Allons, allons Tigre ! Voir Okuni mouler ses formes dans un uniforme de lycéenne devrait être intéressant, tu ne croit pas ?

- Nan…tu-tu crois …., le ton montrait clairement les images peu catholiques qui passaient dans la tête de l'énergumène, …. qu'ils ont des maillots de bain scolaires ici?

(SPAF) Aie ! Sa fait mal Mahiro !

- Tu vois que j'ai raison ! (^^)

- Tu n'est qu'un pervers Yukimura ! En plus il n'y a pas d'uniforme ici Tigre débile !

- OH !Tu est méchant Sasuke! Fait moi un câlin pour me consoler ! (^^)

- Qu'est ce que.. Hey ! N'utilise pas tes phéromones sur moi ! Hey ! Nan mais lâche moi ! mmmphh mm!

D'après le bruit, le pauvre dénommé Sasuke devait être en train de se faire étouffer comme la peluche adorée d'un gamin de 6 ans. Yuya étouffa un rire, ce Tigre rouge et ce Yukimura paraissaient être de sacrée pervers, en contraste avec la voix autoritaire du jeunes garçon et douce et policée de la fille.

- Le problème c'est pas Okuni, Tigre débile ! Mais avec Kyo et Akira dans les parages, ça s' ra un miracle si les trois autres sacrées du ciel ne rapplique pas !

- C'est vrais qu'il passeront difficilement pour des gens ordinaires.. Fit doucement Mahiro, mais c'est la même chose pour nous aussi. Et ce sera le cas tant que nous n'aurons pas résolue _**ce**_ problème. Vous avez senti quelque chose d'anormale depuis la dernière fois, Yukimura-san ?

- Mahiro chérie nous ne somme arrivez que depuis hier, et arrête de te comporter comme une vassale, si Muramasa à enfin réussi à dissoudre les classe ce n'est pas pour rien.. Le ton gouailleur avait fait place à un autre étrangement sérieux.

- Vous avez raison mais…

- « Tu ». Il faut me dire « tu » Mahiro.

La jeune fille paru avaler sa salve avant de se lancer.

- T-tu as raison Yukimura…

- Tu vois quand tu veut ! (^^) Allez, Tigre, mon petit Sasuke ! Profitons de cette mission afin de connaitre la vie de lycéen et nous allons t'apprendre les plaisirs adulte en faisons rêver les jeunes filles en fleurs (^^) !

- En maillot de bain ! Une autre baffe retenti.

- Maitre Hidetada ! … Je veut dire Tigre Rouge! Arrêtez de vous comporter comme un pervers!

- T'es méchante Mahiro ! (snif)

-Je sais…fit-elle narquoisement.

Yuya appréciait de plus en plus ce groupe bizarrement assorti. Leur bonne humeur dégageait une chaleur qui l'attirait. Elle pouvait sentir d'ici l'ambiance de camaraderie réconfortante qu'ils dégageaient et comme un papillon par une flamme elle se sentait attiré par cette chaleur… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle était vraiment en train de se rapprocher d'eux ! Non mais qu'Est-ce qui n'allait pas avec elle ? Elle venait de parcourir presque un mètre sans s'en rendre compte ! Tous ça pour espionner de parfait inconnu ? Elle ne valait pas mieux que ces folles qui s'était jetée sur eux à leur rentrée !

Grognant de frustration elle se leva en s'appuyant contre le mur. Elle n'avait plus qu'a se trouver un autre coin où trainer. Elle se retourna pour partir mais son genoux la trahi encore une fois. Décidément ce n'était pas son jour…

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Yuya releva brusquement les yeux. Devant elle se tenait un garçon de son âge à l'aire policé. Ses cheveux blond-roux encadraient un visage avenant au yeux étrangement fermés comme un aveugle. Ses sourcils étaient inclinés montrant clairement l'inquiétude et la surprise du jeune homme. Maintenant elle savait où se trouvait le cinquième gars.

- Je suis tombée répondit-elle bêtement.

Elle avait entendu dire que les 'nouveaux élèves' étaient beau mais elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'ils le soient autant. Il s'approcha d'elle avec précaution, regardant l'état de son genoux et paru soulagé qu'il ne saigne pas.

- Ca n'as pas l'aire trop grave, tu aura juste un beau bleu et un peu de mal à marcher pendant quelques jours.

- Oui je sais, le coupa-t-elle en reprenant ses esprits . Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'irais déjà mieux demain ! Je vais juste allé mettre de la glace à l'infirmerie et..

- Pas la peine... » Il plaça sa main étrangement froide sur son genoux., la faisant rougir comme une écrevisse. Un petit rire retenti juste derrière eux la distrayant de sa gène.

Un jeune homme au cheveux mit-long et à l'aspect étrangement androgyne arriva vers eux avec un sourire jusqu'au oreille. Il avait des yeux violets magnifiques, une expression mutine et aurait eu parfaitement sa place sur la couverture d'un magazine de mode.

« - Je n'aurait jamais cru ça de toi mon petit Akira. En train de tripoter une jeune et jolie inconnue des notre deuxième jours..(^^). »

Les oreilles du fameux Akira devinrent instantanément rouge et il retira précipitamment sa main sous les éclats de rire de Yukimura.

- Je ne la tripote pas! Elle est tombée et je voulais juste..

-Oui, oui, oui, chantonnât-il ignorant totalement la gène de son camarade, il se rapprocha dangereusement du visage de Yuya. Quel est votre nom charmante demoiselle(^^)?

Notre blonde se senti de nouveau rougir, à croire qu'elle faisait un concours avec Akira !

« Arrête de draguer Yukimura, tu fait honte à force ! La voix provenait d'un jeune garçon d'une douzaine d'année au cheveux argenté. Cependant Yuya fut plus troublée par ses yeux dorés tel ceux d'un chat. Derrière lui suivait une fille au cheveux très noir habillée dans un style gotique qui lui allait à ravir ainsi qu'un garçon au sourire gamin et au yeux en lame de rasoir dont la tète était recouverte d'un bandana au rayure tigré rouge.

« Alloons mon petit Sasuke, tu sais que je t'aime aussi !(^^)

- C'est pas le sujet !

-Comme tu es mignon!(^^)Ne soit pas timide !

- Arrête ça tous de suite Yukimura !

Trop tard, oubliant complètement Yuya il attrapa l'enfant en riant et frotta sa joue contre la sienne, comme il l'aurait fait avec une grosse peluche.

Avec un sourire indulgent, Mahiro se rapprocha de Yuya examinant à son tour le genoux de celle-ci.

« Excuse les ils sont tous le temps comme ça. Nous ne t'avons pas entendu arrivé. Tu t'es fait mal? Elle paraissait vraiment inquiète et Yuya ne pu qu'essayer à nouveau de la rassurer.

- Ce n'est vraiment rien ! Je voulait rejoindre mon « coin » et je suis tombé bêtement, et je vous ait entendu, j'étais surprise et… Elle s'embrouillait dans ses explication de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente de nouveau du froid sur son genoux. D'où sortait-elle cette glace ?

- Ca ferra du bien à ton genoux. Fit Mahiro en maintenant la compresse sur la zone douloureuse, jetant un coup d'œil à Akira placé à coté d'elle. Donc tu voulait rejoindre ton coin et tu nous as trouvés à la place…

_- Et elle en a profité pour nous espionner. C'est ça? _» Le ton était froid, arrogant. Les ondes glaciale qui s'en dégageai ferait frémir n'importe qui. et étrange venu de la bouche d'un enfant. Yuya se crispa aussitôt. Elle détestait qu'on lui parle comme ça.

« Je n'espionnais pas, fit-elle en plantant ses yeux dans ceux mordorés du garçon, j'étais ici par hasard c'est tout. Je comptait partir mais Akira-San m'a trouvé avant. Point barre.

Le regard du garçon était froid, coléreux. Une tension insoutenable commença a se dégager de leur échange. Mais elle ne détournerait pas le regard, il avait tord, elle avait raison. Son regard était tous aussi inflexible que le siens et elle ne baisserait pas les yeux.

Sasuke détourna les sien en premier, une pointe d'admiration le traversa tendit qu'il lança un simple « si tu le dit ».

Yuya se redressa avec l'impression d'avoir remporté une victoire. Ignorant le silence qui s'était abattu sur le groupe elle se redressa en souriant.

« Je crois que je vais y aller maintenant, les cours vont bientôt reprendre. Merci pour la glace Akira-san, Mahiro..

- Tu es en quel classe ? Lui demanda cette dernière, lui emboitant le pas, je vais t'accompagner au cas où.

- En terminale S25. »

Soudain les deux jeune filles sentirent un Yukimura se jeter sur leurs épaules, suivi de très prés par un Tigre Rouge délaissé.

« C'est SUPER! Nous sommes tous dans la même classe on dirait (^^) !

En un instant Yuya se retrouva entourée de garçons complètement excités, accrochée d'un coté à une jeune filles au sourire facile et de l'autre à un Tigre Rouge facétieux. Avant même de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait elle se fit entrainer par la joyeuse troupe vers les salles de classes. Entourée de rires et de joute verbale du type au bandana et Akira.

« Lâche-moi Tigre-Débile !

- Mais c'est pour te protéger mon petit Akira ! Fit l'intéressé la bouche en cœur.

- Me protégé de quoi ! Grogna l'aveugle en tentant d'enlever le bras de son 'meilleur-ami' de son cou.

- Mais des filles voyons ! Je ne voudrais pas que ma p'tite Akira-han se fasse manger par ses fan en poussant des cris de fillette comme la dernière fois, n'est pas?

- Je vais te tuer ! Espèce de…

Mahiro se mi à rire suivi par une Yuya qui ne pouvait plus s'en empêcher. Elle avait l'impression qu'une éternité s'état écoulé depuis son dernier fou-rire !

Après celui-ci la brunette se pencha vers sa nouvelle amie afin de couvrir les éclats de voix des garçons.

« Je m'appelle Mahiro. Mahiro Higa , et toi ?

- Yuya, fit-elle entre deux éclat de rire, Yuya Shiina ! Enchantée !

…..

Les suivant de quelques pas en arrière, un Yukimura de nouveau sérieux les observait avec amusement au coté de Sasuke qui marchait les bras croisés derrière la tête.

Après un instant de réflexion, le jeune garçon lança comme ennuyé.

« C'est une fille intéressante non? Il vit les yeux de son mentor brillé en réponse.

- N'est-ce pas? Il est rare qu'une personne puisse soutenir le regard de quelqu'un comme nous, surtout le tiens. Cela prouve une grande volonté.

- … Ce qu'elle a entendu pourrait être gênant, non? Et elle ne parait pas rebutée par notre contacte. Elle n'as pas d'instinct ou quoi ?

Le rire de Yukimura retenti encore devant sa frustration.

-Qui sait? Peut être a-t-elle plus d'instinct que tous les humains réuni ici. Toi-même tu ne l'as pas senti arrivé..

- C'est parce que son odeur état de partout dans ce coin! Se défendit-il.

- Tu ne l'as pas entendu non plus, souligna le jeune homme, pourtant elle aurait du faire du bruit en tombant, elle n'en a pas fait… De plus la politique de Muramasa nous interdit de leur faire du mal et c'est contre mes principes de toute façon..

- Tu es trop gentil Yukimura.

- Nous serons là pour la surveiller et il sera toujours temps d'agir au moment venu. L'idée semblait lui déplaire, mais comme tu l'as dit c'est une jeune fille intéressante, il serait dommage d'en arrivé là.

Il observa le groupe en face d'eux. Le rire de Mahiro lui parvint alors que l'autre jeune fille souriait toujours accrochée a son bras. Ses amis tournaient déjà autour d'elle comme autour d'un aimant. Même Sasuke semblait attiré par son aura. Un autre rire de la brunette lui parvint et un regard tendre le traversa.

Oui….cette fille et les prochains événements seraient très intéressants.

* * *

Chapitre fait ! les coeurs (©) que j'avais mit en fin de phrases de Yukimura ne veulent pas s'afficher donc je les aient remplacé par "(^^)". Mais ceux qui savent comment rajouter des caractères dans ce site me disent comment faire, yuki n'est rien sans ses ptit coeurs 0.o. Oui, ce sont des coeurs à la base !

Une Yuya aussi mistérieuse que nos nouveaux lycéens avec l'arrivé prochaines d'autres personnages pour pimenter tous ça ! je pense que je serais assez longue pour publier les suites mais rien de tel qu'un commentaire pour accélérer tous ça ! A bonne entendeurs salut !


End file.
